Crimson Kiss
by Clez
Summary: Vampire and spy give in to their secret desires... but what happens when one of the two simply goes too far in their wanting? Rated for suggestive content


**Author's Note: **Well originally this was gonna be another songfic, and called 'No Poetry', but when I started writing it, it just took over, and that didn't fit anymore. Now… the choice is yours… this can either be considered a kind of follow-up to _Mad World_, or a completely independent one-shot… it works both ways, and I leave that up to you to decide as you read it. Just a warning… actually no, no warning, that's no fun  : )  Enjoy!

* * *

                She felt her back collide with the soft mattress beneath her as vampire and spy fell, locked in an unbelievable, passionate embrace that neither had truly foreseen. Perhaps it had been yearned for secretly, behind closed doors and out of earshot, but never admitted. It was almost like a scene from a play or a romance novel – believe the unbelievable; expect the unexpected.

                Mina Harker ran her feminine fingers gently up Tom Sawyer's bare arm, feeling his near-hesitation, though it was so subtle that perhaps even the Special Agent himself was oblivious to it. She chose to ignore it, feeling his soft locks of hair play across her brow as he continued to kiss her, his palm resting on her neck as he hovered over her, his left arm and knees supporting his weight as Mina felt his hips brush against hers, sighing slightly at the teasing sensation.

                Accustomed to an almost childish need to battle for supremacy, Mina used her speed and agility to turn the tables, positioning the young American below her as she ran a hand slowly and assertively up his torso, feeling his body beneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

                Their lips parted, leaving vampire and spy breathless as blue and green eyes locked hungrily. Mina toyed with a fastened button around his waist, staring into the soulful hazel-tinted gaze, before claiming his mouth with hers again, hearing the pounding heart in his chest, practically smelling the blood coursing swiftly through his veins. She groaned, almost silently as she leaned into Tom possessively, releasing the button on the shirt, and tracing her fingers up to the next. 

                Tom's hands played up her other arm and through her thick hair, his fingers brushing against her smooth, flawless cheek, even as she freed another button. Her hand brushed against his flesh for an instant, but it was enough to make the American give a sharp intake as if shocked.

                Running her fingers along his face, she allowed their lips to part, suddenly feeling her eyes drawn to his exposed neck.

                It would be so easy… so warm and fresh, and – 

                "Mina…"

                Looking into the secretly intelligent eyes told her that he had noticed her attentions to a vulnerable – and oh so tempting – part of his body that he'd probably rather went untouched.

                "I-" She suddenly felt embarrassed, hovering over him, a breath away from his handsome face, caught in the act of lusting inappropriately. "I'm sorry."

                And she moved to pull back and away from him, ashamed and disgusted with herself, averting her blue gaze.

                It was only when the palm landed tenderly across the back of her neck that she froze, and dared to look at him again.

                "It's all right," he told her, barely more than a whisper. "It's who you are."

                _Who I am… who am I really? And do I deserve this?_

                He offered her a sweet, charming smile, so full of integrity, and said nothing more.

                After a long period of simply losing herself in those sincere eyes – so very different from Dorian Gray's – she leaned down again, and kissed him.

* * *

                Tom felt her lips against his again, his heart racing faster than he could ever remember, threatening to explode from the very confines of his chest as Mina pressed her body into his, harder than before.

                His breathing quickened, and he felt the same from her, shifting slightly beneath her weight and finding himself capable of very little movement.

                Tom tried to protest, her mouth still against his, and therefore failing. He reached up a hand to her shoulder, perhaps to push her away slightly as a sign she was pinning him thoroughly. Instead, her own hand was there in the blink of an eye, claiming his wrist and squeezing very slightly, before slamming it down firmly beside his head, even as he gave a small gasp.

                _Something's wrong_, he thought, only more perturbed when Mina's spare hand played across the skin on his neck, and along the bottom of his jaw. Her thumbnail grazed his flesh slightly, and he gave a slight shudder beneath her.

                _She's not herself… I should stop her._

                But she only kissed him more firmly, pressing her lower body down onto his to pin him with very little effort, as her adventurous hand ran down his partially exposed chest, her nails scratching at him just enough so that he tried to prize his left hand free, his right pushing gently but insistently against her delicate waist. She didn't seem to notice, only gripped his struggling wrist tighter, as if telling him that continuation may lead to injury.

                Her left hand traced back up his torso and over his throat, taking up a worrying position under his jaw, gripping slightly at the bottom of his face.

                Tom gave a very noticeable, muffled sound of protestation when he felt the very real fangs against his tongue… biting, and drawing blood that trickled to the back of his mouth and unpleasantly tickled his throat on the way down, making him want to gag.

                He soon realised – with a less than subtle wave of panic – that shoving against her waist was not going to budge Mina. In fact, she only seemed to enjoy the fight he was giving her.

                Tom felt her lips come away from his, blood and all, and he gave a small hiss of discomfort, looking her in the eye with a wince and opening his mouth in horror at the red oculi staring back, even as the freed auburn locks began to coil like silken snakes around her face and shoulders. She smiled, revealing fangs, tipped with his blood.

                _Oh god_, he mind screamed, and despite the stinging in his tongue, he moved to cry out for help, hoping someone passing by might hear him.

                He was stopped by Mina's hand covering his mouth and clamping it shut for him, even as he struggled vehemently, only frightened further by the smile that – not ten minutes ago – _had_ warmed his heart, instead now chilling his blood.

                His right hand clutched at the wrist of Mina's left, finding it well and truly planted to keep him from attracting unwanted attention.

                Despite her blocking his efforts, he fought against her with all he could muster, muffled shouts barely audible beneath her firmly gripping palm, her fingertips clenching slightly, grazing his cheek and jaw, making him close his eyes with a shiver.

                "Don't be afraid," she said softly, almost tenderly as she bowed her head, running her lips across his brow and just along the edges of his dishevelled blonde bangs. He tried to call her name as he – shockingly enough – felt the tip of her tongue play just along the lobe of his ear.

                His fight proved futile as she laughed gently in his ear, whispering, "It won't hurt for long, Tom… I won't take it all."

                He tried to cry out again, the sound muffled by her hand, eyes clamped shut in terror as he thought he felt the tip of a fang graze his throat. He shivered despite himself, and clutched at her wrist with all his strength, trying to prize her grip away enough to let out a shout of panic, a plea for any help in the area. Her makeshift gag did not budge, only gripped tighter, making him wince. Tom tried to shove at her with his knees, attempting to arch his lower body to throw her off balance, only succeeding in drawing a slight moan from her.

                He fought with everything he had, grabbing at her hair as a last resort to tell her that what she was doing was a mistake. She barely even flinched, and his hand tried to prize hers away from his mouth again after he realised she was so far gone that she probably did not even register the pain the tugging normally would have instilled in her.

                When her gentle breathing played across the flesh on his neck and down his shoulder, he tried to shout again, realising that he was running out of time, and fast. 

                His efforts only made her squeeze his pinned wrist, and he thought for one moment that he felt a slight weakness in it. He whimpered, only to scream behind her hand when the fangs pierced through his skin, sinking into the bare shoulder she had exposed when unbuttoning his shirt.

                The pain tore though him like fire, and it only spurred him into digging his fingertips into her own wrist to try and plead with her the only way he could. He wanted to retch when he heard her drawing the blood from his left shoulder, slowly at first, before she seemed to realise her instinctual urge to feed, and she really bit down into him, so hard Tom thought she would rip his shoulder apart.

                His throat was hoarse despite the fact that barely any sound had escaped past Mina's hand, and when her grip over his jaw loosened to play up the side of his face and wrench in his hair, Tom found his voice would not respond as it should have. 

                For what felt like an agonising eternity, he laid there, eyes shut against the harsh reality that Mina Harker was biting him… _actually_ sinking her teeth into him in order to feed, and he gasped loudly at the feeling as she twisted her fingers mercilessly in the hair on his head, keeping him from moving too much.

                Then everything seemed to rush into place, and he opened his eyes suddenly, staring up at the ceiling, before gritting his teeth, feeling Mina bite into him more. His hand refused to move at first, before he willed it forcefully to respond, the nausea and weakness rising and threatening to take firm hold.

                _Do something… **move**…_

                His fingers latched around his target, and he pulled, almost dropping the weapon, before he got his grip on it appropriately, twisting it and cocking the hammer on the Colt pistol, his strength fading.

                Tom felt the slight waver in Mina's hold, as she heard the noise, her drinking ceasing for just a moment, and the American hoped he would not be forced to go any further… but his hopes were shattered when she sank her teeth in again to continue, drawing a weak cry from him.

                Eyes closed in realisation of what he was about to do, he tightened his grip on the pistol, and pulled the trigger, the sharp explosion like a crack of thunder, deafening in the otherwise haunting silence.

                Everything fell still, and for a while… nothing happened. Neither vampire nor spy moved, save for the rapid twin breathing from both at the situation they found themselves in.

                And then Mina rose suddenly, tearing herself free of her bite on him, her fingers releasing themselves from Tom's hair, and she came at first up onto her knees as her position shifted, not seeming to realise he had fired his gun on her. Her icy gaze landed down on him as he gasped and winced, and with a small sound of shock, she practically fell off the foot of her own bed, scrambling to her feet, and collapsing to the ground in the middle of the room, a hand flying to her mouth.

                Her harsh breathing was loud in the confines of the four walls, and Tom simply laid on the bed, trying to take in what had happened, before he let his right arm fall to the side, the pistol slipping from his grip and clattering noisily to the floor.

                With a noise somewhere between a gasp and a groan of agony, he tried to move, to perhaps rise from his back, failing and succeeding in only rolling halfway onto his side, eyes still firmly closed against the blinding light in the cabin. He realised then that he was perspiring madly, his breath quick and colours danced behind his eyelids wildly.

                For a while, Tom Sawyer's only reality was the pain…

* * *

                Mina sat shivering on the floor, one hand holding her up from complete collapse whilst the other was touched to her moist lips. She drew back her fingers to find them tipped in crimson blood, thick and dark and warm… very real.

                _Oh god… what have I done…?_

                Her wide-eyed gaze fell back on the agonised form of Tom Sawyer, and at once, she leapt into instinctual action, trying desperately to shut out the reality… that she had bitten the American. When she got closer to his pained form, she realised just how badly as well, the blood covering his left shoulder as though it were trying to overtake his body, to escape the confines within. His shirt, falling back across his exposed arm, quickly began to stain, soaking up the liquid almost thirstily, turning an awful, sickly shade of red.                

                _Jekyll_, was Mina's first sensible thought at the sight, but then she froze. What would they do when they saw what she had done…? Would they punish her, lock her away or even kill her? Surely they could not understand that the vampire within was sometimes simply too much to contain and keep at bay, and poor Tom Sawyer had been in the wrong place at the worst possible time. Had it been any other hour… their actions may have led somewhere else, somewhere far less threatening.

                Tom opened his eyes halfway, but they shot open widely when he saw her standing there, with a slight gasp, and then a cry as he basically toppled from the bed. Mina's quick reactions saved him from a painful landing, and she was holding – almost cradling – him under his right side and the left wrist before he could crash to the floor. She allowed him to rest his head back against the bed he had previously been laying on, and released his wrist, seeing the bruising as it began to form on his skin rather noticeably. 

                Pushing down as much guilt as was possible – and there was a considerable amount of it to contend with – Mina reached up and gently peeled back the white fabric from the wound, clear puncture marks marring his skin, slight tearing in the flesh from where the vampire inside of her had become overzealous. She winced and felt the tears sting her eyes as she quickly pulled him from the bed slightly, noticing his lack of protest and feeling the wave of panic at his condition, gazing to the twin puncture wounds on the back of his shoulder. Scanning her mind, she mentally ran through diagrams she had studied of anatomy, and murmured to herself before coming to the slightly comforting conclusion that she had missed major veins and arteries.

                He would not turn… but if she did not stop the bleeding, they would have another problem on their hands entirely, a very dangerous one. 

                _Perhaps the vampirism would have been an advantage here_, she found herself thinking, and chided her brain for such treacherous musings, rising from the floor to try and find some sort of cloth to apply pressure to the wound.

                As she stood, she stopped again, and let her eyes float down to her side, touching her unstained hand to her left hip, where there was a deep gash from the bullet that had grazed her, tearing a chunk of her away with it. Tom had clearly been desperate, and the guilt hit her again as she glanced up to the ceiling, seeing the point where the projectile had ended up. 

                _Focus_, she snapped mentally, and snatched a towel from her bathroom, using her supernatural strength to tear it down the middle with one swift, precise movement. The soft fabric ripped loudly, and she was left with two very absorbent makeshift bandages. 

                She moved back to Tom, who was paling, and touched a hand to his forehead, feeling the heat burning under the surface. He was probably going into shock, and after a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at her, confusion playing in them.

                Mina did not allow herself to become distracted, and shifted him slightly with a muttered apology when he gave a slight yelp, pressing one end of the towel – now folded – to the rear of the wound, doing the same to the front as she let him lay back against the bed. She pushed on it gently, hearing Tom's quiet declaration of, "You bit me…"

                Mina closed her eyes, and whispered in return, wracked with guilt, "I am so sorry… I…" Words failed her as one of her fears was realised… footsteps were crashing up to her cabin door, unlocked as it was.

                _I should know better_, she thought, and then found herself wondering what she would have done to explain what had obviously drawn the unwelcome attention had the door been locked. The gunshot had probably been heard through half the vessel. Would she have hidden Tom away, trying to treat him herself and then explain how he had gotten the wounds on his shoulder after an odd period of absence… no, that would not do.

                The door slammed open, and someone ran to her side, muttering, "Dear god… what _happened_?"

                The only relief was the fact that the voice belonged to Doctor Henry Jekyll, who touched a hand to Mina's arm to rouse her from her wandering mind. Their eyes met, and he restated his question; "Mrs. Harker, what on Earth happened here?" The brown eyes fell upon the wounded party, whose head had dropped forward slightly. Jekyll reached out, and tilted Tom's head up carefully, before he noticed where Mina was applying pressure.

                As Tom faded in and out of awareness noticeably, eyes opening and closing un-rhythmically, chest rising and falling quickly to compensate for the blood loss, Jekyll's alarmed gaze floated to take in Mina's guilt-stricken features, her slightly bloodied lips and long freed hair.

                "Dear god…"

                Nemo and Skinner had been alerted to the disturbance, and the former came to stand in the doorway, the latter practically crashing into the regal captain with a loud curse of, "Bloody hell…"

                Jekyll pulled Mina's hand away slowly from the reddened towel, and peeled it aside, frowning at the obvious wince Tom gave to the sensation, and sighed loudly at the wound, the origin of which was now painfully clear it seemed. He glanced to her over his shoulder, before brushing it aside and letting the doctor inside of him take over… so much more a blessing than Mina's own instincts.

                She reeled back from the two men, as Jekyll started talking quietly and reassuringly to Tom Sawyer, who barely seemed to realise who was present and even what was going on. He looked to Jekyll vacantly, and Mina scrambled to her feet, her own heart racing uncontrollably. She spun on her heel, coming face to face with Nemo, Skinner still standing, shocked, in the doorway, almost blocking it.

                "Mrs. Harker," Nemo began in his ever-calm, irritably stoic voice, eyes locking with hers. She could just detect the accusation there, before she felt the animalistic desire to flee, and her feet carried her to the door swiftly, where Skinner more or less leapt out of the way, and fell into the room in the process, wobbling as Mina bolted down the corridor, tears burning in her eyes at the horrific realisation of what she had truly done.

                First, Dorian's treachery… and now this… her own otherworldly urges threatening to tear her world apart… she had done what she had always feared.

                She had hurt someone she loved.

* * *

**A/N2: **Now don't think I don't realise how I am going to _have_ to post a second part to this… or third depending on how you read it (part of _Mad World_ or not)… no need to tell me, but feel free to poke me all you like in regards to the cruelty of it. Like I said at the beginning… it just took over…


End file.
